The Daughter of Wisdom and Courage
by AnimeAngel90
Summary: Ganondorf is back, and Hyrule is in trouble. The last hope for the people is the heir to the throne: the daughter of Link and Zelda. But before she saves Hyrule, this girl needs to discover the truth of the past, and her own special gifts. DISCONTINUED
1. The Beginning

Angel: Hello, dear readers! Welcome to my first Zelda fanfic,

Y.Ang: (interrupts) Which will probably be really bad, and have need for many flames.

Angel: (glares) Right little ray of sunshine aren't you? Now be quiet.

Y.Ang: (pouts and goes back to my YuGiOh fic world)

Angel: (coughs) Anyway, this story after the second chapter will centre on my OC – just so you know. Ok, let's see if this works!

**The Daughter of Wisdom and Courage**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

A six-year old girl was awoken by a scream. Frightened, she fled to the corner of her room, wrapping her arms around her knees. She sat there for a few minutes, whimpering every time a crash or scream was heard. She bravely glanced at the sky, and saw that it had turned red. Terrified, she cried out,

"Mama! Papa!"

Her beloved nursemaid, who appeared at the door seconds after, answered the young girl's cries. A young man and woman followed her, the man with his sword drawn.

The young child ran across the room, throwing herself into her mother's arms, crying.

The man looked evidently relieved to see his daughter safe, "Praise to the Goddesses."

The young mother gently lifted her child, who buried her face in her mother's shoulder. "Mama, what's going on?" she whimpered.

"Hush child. You must stay silent, or we will be found. Can you be brave like Papa, and not cry?"

The terrified girl nodded, and tried to dry her eyes. The young mother smiled sadly, and turned to look at the child's nursemaid. "Where can we go? Our daughter needs to be safe."

The nursemaid sighed, "You could flee to the village. With your skills, the two of you could raise your daughter there in peace, and pretend to be someone else. You would be safest there, as he would never expect you to be in plain sight again."

The young parents nodded, and an enormous crash was heard, followed by the smell of smoke. The nursemaid smiled grimly, "You know what you must do. Now go, I will distract him."

The man fled into the secret passageway joined to his daughter's room without looking back. The woman remained, looking tearfully at her childhood friend, "I will miss you, my friend."

The nursemaid smiled, "I will see you again one day. Now go! I feel him coming."

The woman nodded, "Goodbye, mother of my heart."

"Farewell. Stay safe."

The young mother then turned, and fled into the hidden room after her husband. As they waited in the middle of the room in silence for the spell to take them away, the girl saw a terrifying man in black enter her room. She saw this through the 'wall' that connected the room her family was hidden in now and her bedroom, which was actually not really a wall, but a spell.

She then saw him turn to her beloved nursemaid, "So, you've managed to help the brat escape again, this time with her daughter too. My, my, I'll have to punish you for that. But first you'll tell me where they are!"

The old woman shook her head. "Never," she replied hoarsely.

The man grinned evilly, "Then I'll just find them on my own, old woman. But you won't be around to see either of them again!" He then drew his sword, and plunged it through the nursemaid's heart.

She collapsed on the ground, and the girl screamed just before the spell carried her away from everything she'd ever known.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 years later, a young woman awoke with a start, plagued by nightmares from a childhood she didn't even remember.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel: Well, what can I say? Any good?

Crickets: (chirp)

Angel: -...- Well, I'll take that as a no. Sorry it was so short, but it's just an intro. I promise that the other chapters will be longer. And please review!

By the way, the other chapters will actually have names in them, not 'the mother', it will actually be…well, I'm not going to tell you her real name! It will give stuff away!! Not like you couldn't guess anyway……Or could you? (grins mysteriously and gets whacked on the head) Oww…ok, I'm sorry. I won't do that anymore. Or will I? (gets whacked again) Ok, ok, I'll stop!!

C YA!! Angel


	2. A Lifetime Later

Hello, treasured reviewers and/or readers!!! As I'm pressed for time right now, I'll keep this quick. This story is obviously set after Ocarina of Time, and started about 7 years afterwards. From this chapter onwards, it's set about 19 years after Ocarina of Time. Sorry I forgot to put that in last chapter.

Now the disclaimer, which I also forgot last chapter (looks sheepish):

Disclaimer: Angel does not own Zelda. If she did, she'd be mega-rich, which she is obviously not. Thank you.

'_word'_ thoughts

"word" speech

**The Daughter of Wisdom and Courage**

Chapter 2: A Lifetime Later

Maia sighed. Her regular nightmares seemed to have a meaning and she, as usual, wondered what they were supposed to mean. She felt so sorry for the young girl who'd lost everything. She'd tried to figure out who the girl was, but the dreams were always the same, revealing no new information.

She sighed again, climbing out of bed, and walking over to her mirror. A tired, but stunningly pretty, girl of 18 looked back at her. Maia indeed was very beautiful, with her cornflower blue eyes, slender figure and long gold hair. Many of the boys in their village were infatuated with her, but all tried not to show it.

Maia then changed into her regular attire: a simple, but nice blue dress that wasn't too restricting, thereby enabling her to move around easily. Just as she was finishing brushing her hair, she heard her mother call out from downstairs,

"Maia! Your breakfast is ready!"

Maia sighed irritably. _'How is it that Mother always knows when I'm awake?'_ "Coming, Mother" she called. Putting down her brush, she hurried downstairs.

"There you are darling. Would you please go get your father? He should be in the forge."

Maia did not move straight away, instead she stared at her mother. Everyone in the village said that she and her mother were very alike in both personality and looks, and Maia could easily see the resemblance. Charlotte was also very pretty, but unlike her daughter, she had rich, chocolate brown curls. They were, however, alike in almost every other way, though Maia took after her father in the colour of her eyes, skin and hair. Charlotte and Maia had the same faces, same figures, and often looked more like sisters than mother and daughter, despite the fact that Charlotte was twice her daughter's age.

Maia shook herself and hurried out the door to fetch her father. Mark was a blacksmith, and the family owned a forge near the house.

As she moved the short distance to the blacksmith's, she glanced out at the sky in the direction of what had once been Hyrule Castle. Thick, huge clouds of smoke had once hung there continuously, but in the past few years, the 'smoke' had lessened, becoming more of a permanent small black cloud over the castle. Maia had no memories of or before the day when the Great King, Ganondorf, appeared, but many of the other, older children did. They had often told her of the confusion and chaos caused when Ganondorf attacked. It was well known that Queen Zelda's child, last of the Harkinian line, King Link, and the Queen herself had all perished on that day. Many thought it was a sad thing to see the end of that royal family, but none dared say so in public. In this time, the term 'the walls have ears', took on a whole new meaning.

Maia was pulled from her daydreaming by the sounds of children running towards her. She quickly moved out of their path as they ran past. She watched them run off, a soft smile on her face as she turned around again.

She let out a shriek as someone collided with her, scaring her half to death with their sudden appearance. The same person who'd made her fall stopped her from hitting the ground, and worry crossed the face of her 'attacker' as he watched her. He looked visibly upset, "Maia, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you, I swear!"

Maia was still slightly dazed from where their foreheads had collided, so her vision took a while to recover. When her vision was restored, she recognised her helper. How could she mistake those deep brown eyes, and wavy dark hair?

"Callum?"

He nodded, looking relieved that she was all right. "Maia, I really am sorry. If I'd known it was you..."

She smiled gently. "Callum, its fine. I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt me."

He still looked worried. "Are you sure?"

She laughed. "Callum, of course I'm sure! Now, could you please help me stand up? I still feel a little dazed."

Looking guilty, he did as she asked. She then smiled at him. "Thank you. Would you mind walking with me to the forge? Father would have a heart attack if I should faint or somewhat."

Callum sighed at the mention of her father. The reason that none of the young men in the village pursued Maia was because they were afraid of her father. He was easily the best swordsman in the village, no doubt due to his occupation. He was also very protective of his only daughter. The custom in those days was that if a man dishonoured a woman, her father had every right to challenge the offender to a duel. Even though he was slow to anger, none of the young men of the village wanted to court her on the occasion that Mark wouldn't approve.

Even though Callum got along very well with Mark, he was still slightly afraid of him reading the friendship of the two the wrong way...the way that Callum wanted it to be.

Maia then sighed, interrupting Callum's thoughts. Callum looked at her. "What is it?"

She sat down on the bench outside the forge, "Just thinking about Father. Even though he tries to hide it, I know he's disappointed that I'm a woman, because I cannot work in the forge. I can make small things like horseshoes if I have to, but I have cannot make armour, shields and swords. Therefore, when he and Mother retire, they will have to sell it. And Mother said that Father's family have been blacksmiths for decades."

Callum smiled at her. "Well, that's why I'm training to take over the forge. My parents are long dead, and my grandmother is a herbwoman. She already had an apprentice by the time my parents were killed, so I needed some occupation to take up. So think of it as a good thing. The fact that you are a woman has given me a job."

She smiled, "I suppose. I'll just run in and get Father."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark sighed, wiping his forehead on his sleeve. His wife said it was a horrid habit, but he did it anyway. He then pulled the sword from the fire, placing it on the shelf to cool. He glanced up as he heard the door open.

"Hi Father!"

Seeing his beloved daughter, the blacksmith smiled in greeting. "Hello Maia. What brings you here this morning?" Mark was the village's resident blacksmith, and obviously Maia's father. Although Maia was most like her mother, her colouring definitely came from her father. She had his golden blonde hair, his blue eyes (darker than his wife's, although Maia's eyes were the same shape as Charlotte's), and his tanned skin.

Maia beamed at her father. "Mother said to come and tell you that breakfast is ready, and that you have to come home to eat it. She also said you have 15 minutes to get home or you won't eat."

Mark chuckled at that. "Well, if Charlotte insists. I'll be ready in a minute. Just let me finish this sword."

As he prepared to leave, Mark noticed Callum sitting there. "Hello, Callum. What brings you here so early? I won't need you for another hour or so."

"I was just talking to your daughter sir. If you're leaving, do you want me to keep making the swords and that? We only have a few more weeks to make them all."

"I know, but I think perhaps you would be better off cleaning up a bit. I still think it would be best if I was there to supervise. After all, if you stuff up one sword, you could set us back a while. No offense meant."

"None taken, sir. I'll get right on it."

"Good. I should be back in a few minutes."

Maia smiled. "Not if Mother has anything to say about it! You need to slow down Father. The world won't end because you take a break from the forge. You and Callum have plenty of time to finish that order for the King."

Mark sighed in resignation, knowing he'd never win an argument with his wife or daughter, particularly on this issue. "You are right, as always. Very well, Callum. I should be back anytime over the next few hours then."

Callum smiled, "Of course sir. I'll clean up, and then get started on the devices for the finished swords if you don't mind."

"By all means, go ahead. It's a good thing I've got you. It's well known I'm not the artist in this family."

Maia laughed as she remembered her father's attempts at making devices for the hilts of the swords. In the end, he'd given up, and left them all blank. But since Callum had come along, Mark had made him do the devices. Callum was obviously a skilled artist. He even painted in his spare time. He had taken lessons from Charlotte as a young boy, and his skills had stayed with him.

Maia had originally done the devices for her father, but had been more than happy to surrender that particular job to Callum. She much preferred to sit at home and paint, or even do some embroidery. Her mother had taught her well, and Charlotte's artwork was famous in the village. It was rumoured that even the King had some of her tapestries and paintings in his palace.

"Well, if you're all set Callum, Maia and I shall go home."

Maia blinked at her daydream being interrupted, "Hmm? Oh, of course Father! I'll see you later Callum."

He nodded, and she gave him an endearing smile as she left, making him blush slightly. Maia looked very beautiful when she smiled. Fortunately, Mark had not seen Callum's reaction, but looked sideways at his daughter as they left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And just what was that about?"

"What was what about Father?"

"You know full well what I mean."

"Oh, Father, it meant nothing. Callum's just my friend. You know that."

"Well, I suspect that's not the way he sees it."

"Father!"

"Sorry darling. I just worry about you."

"I know you do Father. Besides, if he ever did try anything dishonourable – which he wouldn't - you could easily cut him to ribbons."

"Don't remind me. I'd enjoy that."

"Father! You'd better not!"

"Sorry. I don't mean to tease."

"Hrmph. Then don't."

"As usual, I am beaten by the superior wit of my darling daughter."

A third voice joined in. "As you should, dearest. She's smarter than you."

Mark chuckled, and smiled at his wife. "I know. Both you and she never let me forget it."

Charlotte smiled. "Well, it's true," she said as she kissed her husband.

Maia just shook her head, and walked inside, soon followed by her parents.

"Well Mother, what's for breakfast?"

"You'll just have to wait and see dear."

"Smells delicious Charlotte."

"Thank you. Now, dig in!"

Maia laughed, "That I can easily do, Mum."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maia sighed, and stretched luxuriously "Great breakfast mum."

Mark groaned, and rubbed his stomach, "Yes, most excellent, beloved. One of your best, I must say."

Charlotte laughed, "Rogue! You say that every time!!"

Mark also laughed, and dodged his wife's playful slap. "Sorry dearest," he said solemnly, but he was still grinning.

Maia smiled at the playful banter between her parents. She hoped that when it came time for her to marry, that she and her husband could be this close. Her parents seemed to have something special.

Charlotte then snapped her daughter from her daydreams. "Maia dear, would you be able to take this soup up to Angmar in that old Sheikah library? I feel so sorry for her, her apprentice can't be there for her all the time and Angmar is getting on in years."

Maia brightened, "Of course I will Mum! I'd love to visit her. Besides I was planning on going to the library this morning anyway."

Charlotte smiled, "Wonderful. Just let me put it in the bottle, and you can be off. Say hello to her for me alright?"

"I will Mother."

"And as you finished your embroidery yesterday, you can stay until lunch. However, after lunch you must come home and help me finish those banners for the King."

"Yes, Mother. Thank you!"

"You're welcome dear. Now, here you go. Be careful not to spill the soup, and when you get there, remember to put some in the 'cold room'. And tell Lilia - if she's there - that I'll have those dresses ready for her tomorrow, as well as that cloak for Angmar. Alright?"

"Yes Mother. See you at lunchtime!"

Maia then pulled on her nice blue cloak, gathered up the pot of soup, and then left.

Mark sighed, "She's far too like you for my liking dearest. So eager to learn."

Charlotte sighed, "Yes, but it's all for the best. I think she's old enough now."

Mark watched as his wife's eyes went distant, and he gently shook her, "Not here, not now. You know the danger. It is for Maia to decide the time, not us. We've done all we can. We have done our duty. She is still alive."

Charlotte sighed, leaning into her husband's embrace, "Oh, beloved, I know. It's just so hard knowing she is on her own. She hasn't even shown any signs of remembering yet! How can she learn the truth if she doesn't even remember any of it?"

"Dearest, stop worrying. She has other gifts too. Besides, we made a promise that we wouldn't tell her. Nevertheless, you'd best return to your sewing, and I'd best return to the forge. We'd better not anger the King by not finishing his orders on time."

"You're right, beloved. See you at lunch then."

"Yes." Mark then kissed Charlotte goodbye.

Charlotte allowed herself one moment of reflection before returning to her work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two people, one of pure heart, the other of black, gazed out their respective windows. Each stood in completely different parts of Hyrule, but for once their thoughts followed the same pattern. Unbeknown to each other, they both said softly. "When will the heir come forth?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel: Well, well. Isn't this nice?

Crickets: (chirp again)

Angel: Lovely... As for the name of Angmar, I got it from the books of the wonderful Katharine Kerr. Well, next chapter should be up soon, (hopefully) so for now…

C YA!! Angel


	3. The Book

Angel: (grins happily and is currently glomping Link)

Link: Wait a second...aren't I supposed to be dead?

Angel: It doesn't matter, as I can bring you back in author's note world! (continues to grin happily)

Link: (sighs) Wonderful

Angel: (coughs) Anyway, nothing more to say here, so here's the next chapter!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. I own the game of Ocarina of Time and this story, but that's about it.

Angel: Oh yeah, clearly, this story contains spoilers, but I think I can assume that most people reading the story have played Ocarina of Time anyway.

**The Daughter of Wisdom and Courage**

Chapter 3: The Book

Maia hurried along the path to Angmar's house. It was a lovely home, a quiet little cottage on the outskirts of the town. Angmar had lived there for as long as Maia had known her, and she was a lovely woman. She was the village's herbwoman, but she rarely left the house. She had taken on an apprentice quite a few years ago, whose name was Lilia. Lilia was a friendly and quite pretty woman who was a few years older than Maia, and she was always willing to help. Orphaned as a child, she had no one other than Angmar to turn to for a job. Lilia was the one who looked after Angmar, as she tended to fall ill quite often, normally involving sharp chest pains. However, Maia suspected that the old woman wasn't just ill, but something else.

Maia loved Angmar like a grandmother. She had always loved learning, and Angmar had often been the one to tell her what she wanted to know. Angmar had a huge collection of books, and Maia had spent hours there over the years. She had been reading for a very long time, and had still not read all the books. She was slightly suspicious that there was another chamber behind the bookshelf, and that the bookshelf rotated, as there always seemed to be new books. However, she didn't really mind at all. She had always loved reading. Her books transported her to a world that was all her own.

When she knocked at the door, Lilia answered it, "Hey Maia. It's great to see you again."

Maia smiled. "Likewise, Lilia. Mother sent me over with this soup for you and Angmar," she said as she handed over the food.

Lilia looked delighted, and eagerly smelt the still hot soup, "Smells delicious. Tell your mother thanks so very much. It was kind of her to think of us."

"It's no trouble, really. You know Mother loves to cook."

Lilia nodded, and her dress caught Maia's eye. "That reminds me. Mother said she'd have your dress, and Angmar's cloak, finished by tomorrow."

"Great! Well, Maia, will you be staying here this morning? I just have to go to the Markets here in Kakariko to get some herbs and stuff today. I should be back before lunch, so could you just stay here in case Angmar needs you?"

"Sure. I finished my embroidery yesterday, so Mother gave me the morning off. I was going to stay here and read anyway. So I might as well take care of Angmar for you…as long as you're back by lunchtime, because I have to go home then."

"Great! I should be back by then as it doesn't normally take very long. I'll see you when I get back I guess."

"Ok then. Bye!"

Lilia then hurried off, eager to get to the market before the huge rush at noon. Maia sighed, and closed the door behind her as she stepped inside. Pulling off her cloak she added it to the one still hanging up, the old threadbare cloak that belonged to Angmar. Seeing as Lilia had left so quickly, Maia was the one that poured some soup into the bowl for Angmar, and put the rest in the cold room under the house.

As she was coming back upstairs, she heard a clear voice echo from the upstairs room. (1)

"Lilia? Is that you dear?"

"No, Angmar. It's Maia. Lilia had to go to the markets to get some more herbs and stuff, so I'll be staying here this morning."

Angmar stepped out of her room, dressed in a shabby-looking dark blue dress, "Well, that's kind of you dear. You don't have to stay, you realise. I'll be fine."

Maia smiled. "I was going to be here reading all morning anyway. Besides, Angmar, last time you said that, you nearly collapsed within the hour."

Angmar chuckled softly. "True, child. Now, what have you got there that smells so delicious?"

"Oh! Sorry, I almost forgot. Mother made some soup for you and Lilia. I just put the rest in the cold room."

"Thank you, child. Now, can you bring it over to my chair by the fire?"

"Of course."

Once Angmar was seated in her chair, she started to eat her soup. Maia watched her, a slight frown marking her features. Everyone always said that Angmar was so old, and although she did look old, she barely acted like it. She could move quickly enough, and her voice was clear and strong. Maia seemed to be the only one that noticed that Angmar wasn't as fragile as everyone thought. But then again, her vitality might just be due to her herbs, as Angmar was prone to extreme chest pain, and had to take a variety of potions just to stay alive. No doubt they had some sort of revitalising effect too. So despite how young she acted, she was probably truthfully old.

Maia was sharply pulled from her thinking by Angmar coughing violently. It stopped after a few moments, and Angmar noticed Maia's expression of alarm. "No need to worry child. Just went down the wrong way."

Maia looked doubtful, and then decided to ask something that had been plaguing her mind for a while. "Angmar, why do you get chest pains all the time? If your herbs can keep your movement and your voice so young, can't they also keep your health that way?"

Angmar chuckled again. "My, child, you have sharp eyes! Not even Lily notices that!" she said, sounding more amused than cross. "And in answer to your question, it's because of a wound I received on the first day of the King's reign. I was attacked, and the wound has never really healed. Don't worry child, it's been like this for years. My herbs can keep me alive but they can't stop the side effects of that wound now."

Maia looked upset. "I'm so sorry Angmar."

Angmar smiled, "Why should you be? You didn't inflict the wound, so it's not your fault."

Something tugged at Maia's memory, "Truly spoken, but I feel I've met this guardsmen you speak of. You know how some of the guards visit the village on weekends and suchlike? I've heard them talking about the wars, and that day that changed all our lives. I must have heard one of them talking about the people they attacked, and it must have been you. Oh well. It's not like anyone can get vengeance for you anyway. Whoever tried would be killed for interfering with the King's guard."

Angmar looked interested at Maia's memory, but her expression turned troubled at the girl's last words. "True spoken, child. So don't you do anything of the sort!"

Maia laughed. "Me? Of course I won't! I can barely use a sword anyway," she said looking slightly sheepish, and lying through her teeth. She was actually quite gifted with the sword, but pretended she wasn't so her mother wouldn't get angry at her for learning.

Angmar looked up, suspecting a lie. "I shouldn't expect you to, child. Despite your father's obvious gifts with swordcraft, you are a young woman, and it is not the place of young women to learn how to use a sword."

Maia looked exasperated, "You sound like my mother."

Angmar laughed, "No doubt. It is the place of all mothers to correct their daughters."

Maia flushed slightly, and Angmar smiled. "But despite the wisdom of both your mother and myself, you continue to use the sword, don't you? You're getting that boy Callum to teach you, aren't you?"

Maia flushed further, and Angmar's smile widened; but then she frowned lightly, "You should be careful my dear. Although you've known him since you were a child, you should beware of what he could do to you."

Maia looked shocked. "What? Callum would never hurt me, I know it!"

Angmar sighed. "That is what my foster daughter said once about her beloved, whom she had known since childhood also. The young man nearly killed her."

Maia froze, picking up the truth from Angmar's tone, "The King controlled him didn't he?"

Angmar nodded sadly, "But it took a long time for trust to be re-established. This was before the Black One became King, and my foster daughter thought 'the Great Ganondorf' was gone. (2) It was only because of their child that she learned to trust her husband again. Her husband was so afraid he'd hurt her again; he began to avoid my foster daughter. Anyway, it's a long story child, and no doubt you have far better things to do than listen to an old woman."

Maia shook her head, "I find your stories interesting, especially when they are true and about the Black One. No one else ever talks about him, and I don't remember a time without him."

Angmar narrowed her eyes, "It is not good for you to be so curious, dear child."

Maia sighed. "I know, but I feel safe here. Anyway, what was your foster daughter's name? What happened to her blood relatives? Why don't she and her family live here with you?" Seeing the sad look of Angmar's face made her freeze, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up memories."

Angmar looked thoughtful, "No, it's alright child. Her name I won't say – as it is far too painful to think about - but as far as I am aware, she and her husband – who was a Knight in the old King's army - perished in the beginning of the Evil King's reign. Their daughter may still live, but she wouldn't know I existed anyway. And my foster daughter's blood mother died when she was only a baby."

Maia nodded; her expression clouding over as she went through all the deaths that she had been told about in her head. She was so sick of the stupid King! He had murdered so many, and couldn't even say his guards did the killing on his behalf. She was beginning to realize that she hated him for all the deaths and suffering he had caused.

Angmar noticed the girl's expression, and something in it frightened her. She had seen that violent hatred in the eyes of only one other, and it burned her to the soul

"Maia, you must not let hate into your mind now. Promise me you will put your feelings towards the King aside! If he finds out..."

Maia frowned lightly, "I know the consequences Angmar. I just wish there was something I could do about this horrible injustice. I feel like I can do something, but I just don't know what!" The last was said in sheer frustration.

Angmar looked deeply troubled, and Maia calmed down, looking far more like the Maia everyone knew and loved. "Sorry. I need to learn to control my emotions at times; particularly in regard to sensitive subjects."

Angmar visibly relaxed and nodded, "Perhaps you do child. Now, I need to go back upstairs. I have a book I need to finish. You find yourself something to read down here, alright?"

Maia nodded, and turned to face the bookshelves. Angmar smiled, and then left.

As Maia's eyes skimmed the bookshelves, a small blue book caught her eye. She pulled it out, and was surprised to find it had a velvet cover. It was a simple-looking book regardless of what it was made of. Gold writing on the front revealed its title, '_The story of King Link and Queen Zelda_.' A gold pattern that looked like the legendary Triforce was inscribed beneath the title.

Maia looked delighted as she saw the book's name. She had always wanted to find out the story of the King and Queen. She then frowned as she saw how thin the book was. Obviously the story couldn't have much information on them anyway. Besides, no one could have been with both the King and Queen throughout their childhoods, as according to other stories she'd heard, they'd grown up separately.

She shrugged, and carried the book over to the cushions by the fire. She took another few books with her, in case Angmar came downstairs. She had a feeling Angmar wouldn't be very happy to know Maia was reading this book. Information about the old King and Queen was practically taboo these days, and no one wanted to talk about them.

Maia frowned lightly as she turned the book over in her hands. There was no author's name on it. Normally, a book would at least have 'author unknown'. She shrugged again, and opened it. As she read the first few paragraphs, she realised it was telling her of King Link's childhood. She gasped aloud. Surely, no one knew about the King's past. And if the book started from there...it must contain the entire story! Maia was at first disappointed, thinking the book couldn't contain much detail if it was so short, but then she was merely confused. She shut the book, turning it over in her hands again. She could have sworn it was twice the size it had been a few moments ago…

Raising an eyebrow slightly, she opened it again, reading patiently. She felt shock when the story revealed to her the truth of the King's childhood: he had been raised a Kokiri. Maia thought the Kokiri were only part of legends – legends she read in secret, knowing others would disapprove of her knowing. Her interest captured, she continued on.

As the morning progressed, Maia felt her fascination with the book rising. It was so interesting, and had so much detail it was astonishing. However, she was too pre-occupied to notice the book stayed the same length, and that she was never a page closer to the end……

After a few hours of reading, Maia realised the book mainly focused on Link. Zelda was mentioned a lot, and there had been a whole chapter on her, but her childhood story before Link was only guessed at, not actually told. Maia read about Link's childhood quest to find the Sacred Stones, and to recover the legendary Triforce to save Hyrule. As she was approaching his eventual return to the castle (after receiving the 3rd Spiritual Stone, the Zora's Sapphire), she heard Angmar moving around upstairs. Hastily, she stuffed the book under the cushions, and glanced quickly at the clock. To her astonishment, it was almost lunchtime. She had been reading for quite some time.

Lilia then walked through the door, looking thoroughly irritated, "I can't believe those guards! Stupid idiots! Can't they even see where they're going?"

Maia raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

Lilia hung up her cloak, and sighed in sheer frustration, "I finally managed to get all the herbs and things we needed, and this idiot guard comes up behind me and knocks me to the ground! I know he did it on purpose...and then I had to go buy everything again, because his stupid friends 'fell' on everything and crushed it all!" At this, Lilia began to cry.

Maia ran up to her and gave her a big hug, "Lily, don't cry. At least you managed to get the things you and Angmar needed in the end."

Lilia sighed heavily, "I guess so, but still, it's so annoying! If they weren't the King's guard…"

"The people would rip them apart. However, they _are_ the King's guard, and there's nothing we can do about it."

Lilia expression was one of defiance, "Yes, there is! We must find the true heir!"

Angmar's scolding, and somewhat saddened, voice then spoke (she had just come downstairs). "My dear Lily, you know the heir is probably long dead, along with its parents."

Lilia shook her head, "No, the heir lives! I'm sure of it! You know Hyrule would die without a Harkinian in it! That's why the former queen was allowed to marry the King, because she would not have to leave Hyrule to be at his side!"

Maia blinked, "Are you sure?"

Lilia sighed bitterly. "Well, what else would you say? Will you destroy the one thing keeping the people going, destroy their last hopes? If the heir does not live; if the Harkinians are not coming back; then we might as well give up all hope for a better life now! "

Maia shook her head. "No, I don't want to do that," she said quietly.

Angmar's tone turned scolding, "Lilia, dear, you should know better. It is not your task to scold Maia. Everyone has their own beliefs and deals with them in different ways. Besides, I believe that that story about the Harkinian family is merely a legend. Even if the King, Queen, or their child were alive, they could not possibly be in Hyrule. And the Royal Family often left Hyrule, and has done so for centuries. Perhaps the legend was invented to keep the people calm in the face of crisis. Or perhaps it arose from the mysterious stories from many generations ago when the people thought Hyrule was doomed, but the Princess came back and saved them from the tyrant who had taken over."

Maia looked over at Lilia at that, and saw that the other girl looked just as confused. "What story are you talking about Angmar? I don't think I've heard that one."

Angmar glanced at the young girl, frowning lightly. "It doesn't matter dear, no matter how interested you are. Now, I suggest you get back to your home and help your mother before she comes here looking for you."

Maia sighed. "Alright, I'll get going. It was nice seeing you both," she said before collecting her cloak and leaving.

Angmar sighed again, and Lilia glanced over at her. "Not to worry dear, I'm fine. That Maia just worries me sometimes though," she said, and Lilia nodded before moving into the kitchen area to start lunch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) You know how in the game, upstairs seems to only covers half the house in some of the houses? Well, this house has that too, and Lilia and Angmar both have rooms up there. And just in case you're wondering, yes, Angmar's house is Impa's old one. As far as I can remember (I am playing the game at the moment, but I never go in the houses), it was the only house in the village with a bookshelf, so that is where Angmar lives.

(2) In this story, Ganondorf appeared once about 25 years ago, but this time he was stopped properly by Link and Zelda. (Note: This is after the ending of _Ocarina of Time_, after Zelda turned back time or whatever she did. He still attacked when Link and Zelda were about ten, but they stopped him the 'second' time around...if that makes any sense) He then reappeared 18 years ago, but they couldn't stop him this time. Most people remember that Ganondorf tried to take over the palace the first time and was stopped, which is why Angmar says that her foster daughter 'thought the Great Ganondorf was gone'

Angel: And so ends chapter 3. Check my profile for news on updates and story progress etc. And as usual, please review!


	4. Forgotten Truths

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Zelda: Ocarina of Time game except for my OC's

Warning: Mild spoilers for the game, but nothing too major...(at least I don't think so)

**The Daughter of Wisdom and Courage**

Chapter 4: Forgotten Truths

Two weeks passed, and Maia only grew to love her new book more. She spent every moment that she could in the library, reading it. It brought her such joy to know the story of the King and Queen: their childhoods, how they met, how the King managed to save Hyrule and so many more stories. The reason it was taking so long for her to read it was that she was trying to read other books at the same time (to fool her parents and Angmar, who often checked up on her), and because every so often the book would describe some legend or myth regarding the events happening in the book, or would just describe any random myth every so often – making the story far longer.

It also often had the notes of the songs that Link played on his Ocarina. Maia could play the ocarina, and had even received a small one for her birthday a few years before. However, she knew better than to attempt to play these songs in case they really did teleport her away, or in case someone heard her. So she would spend ages trying to memorise the song sheet in case one day she got a chance to play them.

The day after Maia finished reading about the Shadow Temple, it became clear why it was best to keep the book hidden at Angmar's house. Some of the King's guards came through the village, conducting their usual raids. Maia had learned long ago to stay away from her house when the soldiers came, as she was wary of their leers and the way they looked at her frightened her. She would usually make her way to Callum's house. He had moved out of his grandmother's house some time ago, and now lived in the small cottage near the forge. The guards rarely raided the smaller cottages, particularly Callum's, making it a rather safe place to hide.

As she was making her way there, she spotted some guards standing near the old well, and quickly ducked behind the wall. If they spotted her out of her house (all villagers were expected to remain indoors during these random raids), there'd be hell to pay. So she sat quietly, listening to their conversation, and hoping that this lot were as bright as the rest of the King's officers.

Fortunately, the young teenager was right. The guards never even noticed her presence, nor did they seem to care if anyone overheard them. Feeling curious now, Maia stuck her head around the corner slightly so she could see them.

The first guard kicked a pebble out of his way with an annoyed sigh. "You think the King would've figured out that the old King and Queen are dead by now," he said in disgust. "I'm sick of doing these stupid raids. We're not even allowed to steal anything or take the women anymore!"

The second guard growled. "Shut up you idiot! You shouldn't question his orders; it's not a good way to stay healthy, if you take my meaning."

The first guard scowled. "So? He could at least have us doing something useful. As if the Harkinians would be stupid enough to be hiding in plain sight anyway! They must be long gone by now. The King is just paranoid."

"Not true. That's how the stupid Princess avoided our King the first time: hiding in plain sight. And the King isn't stupid, he knows they are alive. Otherwise, the remaining two parts of the Triforce would return to him. The old King and Queen held the last two pieces, so they must still be alive."

The first guard raised his eyebrows in surprise. "The Triforce is involved in this? I didn't know that!"

The second guard rolled his eyes. "That's because the King and his officers wouldn't tell idiots like you. They don't want the word to spread to the people; might give them a bit of hope. And we wouldn't want that, would we?"

Both guards laughed cruelly at that, and Maia was suddenly overcome by the need to hurt them somehow. Just as she was about to draw her slingshot, she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind, and a large hand covered her mouth to muffle her shriek of surprise.

Her attacker then dragged her to the nearest house, which belonged to a farmer and his wife. They had been visiting a friend when the raid started, so their house was empty. The second the young man let her go, Maia turned on him in a fury. "Just who do you think you are?" she hissed menacingly as the silhouette of the young man moved over to turn on the lamps.

As the house was flooded with light, she recognised the dark hair and good looks of Callum, who was looking slightly amused. "Just someone who saw fit to remove you before you made a scene."

The blacksmith's daughter blushed and sat down on the cushions. "Callum! Don't scare me like that!"

He just chuckled, still looking very amused. She glared at him, and he held up his hands in mock-surrender, "Alright! You win. I'm sorry."

She smiled in triumph, and Callum's heart skipped a beat. "So, uh, what should we do now?" he said, sounding slightly flustered.

Maia didn't notice his tone, and turned her gaze to the closed curtains. "I don't know. I just wish those stupid guards would leave us alone. They cause nothing but trouble."

Callum only nodded, and Maia turned around to face him. An idea suddenly struck her, and she tilted her head slightly to one side. "Callum, what do you know about the Triforce?"

Callum looked surprised at the question. "Not much more than any Hylian I guess. I just know that it was supposedly created by the goddesses when they left this world. Why do you ask?"

She frowned lightly. "I've never been told that story. What would happen if anyone found it?"

Callum walked over and sat down next to her, recognising the sparkle in her eyes as eagerness to learn a new myth. He then decided that it wouldn't hurt to tell her the bit more that he knew. "Well, it was said that whoever found it would have their dreams come true. However, Angmar told me another story once; a story that was apparently passed down through the Sheikah people."

Maia's eyes widened in delight. "A Sheikah legend? What was it?"

Callum found himself smiling at her obvious excitement. "You know how the three goddesses had their own virtues? Power for Din, Courage for Farore, and Wisdom for Nayru? Well anyway, it was said that if anyone entered the Sacred Realm, which was where the Triforce is hidden, without having a balance of all 3 virtues, then the Triforce would split into three parts. The one that matched the person who had entered the realm would stay with them, whereas the other two parts would go to those destined to be worthy of them."

He then frowned in thought as he remembered Angmar's tale. "Apparently, when the King and Queen were children, Ganondorf entered the Sacred Realm to obtain the Triforce. The Triforce then split into its 3 parts, and Power was the one that remained with Ganondorf. Angmar didn't say anything about who owned the other two parts, so I assume their holders are in hiding, else Ganondorf would have the whole Triforce and be parading his powers around everywhere."

Maia's eyes showed that she was thinking fast. _'So, those guards must mean that King Link and Queen Zelda held the remaining two pieces of the Triforce! And that must mean that they are still alive!'_

Callum caught the excited look in her eyes, and frowned lightly again. "Maia, what's wrong?"

She started. "Pardon? Sorry, I just went off in my own little world then. Anyway, I should be getting home. The raids should be nearly over now, and my parents will be worried if I don't return soon. I'll see you later!" With that, the young woman fled the house.

Callum blinked rapidly at her sudden departure, and then shrugged and returned to his own house, being careful to avoid the few guards still hanging around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Crytsal was not going home. Instead, she raced to Angmar's house. Her parents knew they could find her there, and she just had to finish the book.

Sitting down in her favourite chair, she went to flick through the book to the end, but it seemed that the page she had read yesterday had been the second last one. She frowned, as she'd been sure the book was originally far longer. Sighing in disappoint that she might never know the end of the story, she started reading again.

She was so engrossed in the book, reading the story of the Spirit Temple (the last of the 6 that Link visited); she didn't even notice that there were suddenly extra pages in the back of the book. A sudden noise made her look up, a rather startled expression on her face. She looked behind her, and therefore missed the flicker of light that floated to the ground near the fireplace. Shaking her head slightly, the young woman then turned her attention back to the book. It then hit her that she'd been turning pages during the reading of the story, and that the book hadn't finished where she had thought it was going to.

She went to keep flicking, but once again, the page she had just read was the last page. Her eyes widened as she realised that some magic must be protecting the ending; making sure that she didn't read ahead. She felt afraid, but decided to keep reading anyway. It didn't feel dangerous...

About an hour later, Maia was still sitting near the fire when she heard a knock on the door. Suddenly afraid, she snapped the book shut, jumped up, shoved it in the bookcase, and grabbed one of her 'spare' books off the floor. Just as she was moving away from the bookshelf, the door opened to reveal her parents.

Charlotte's expression when she saw Maia could only be described as sheer relief. "Oh thank the goddesses, you're here!"

Maia glanced at her father, whose face was dead-white. She then noticed that his hand was clenched so tightly to the hilt of his sword that his fingers were white as well. "Maia, why didn't you return home after the raid, after the last of the guards left?" he said, still sounding frightened.

Maia stared at her father. In all her years, she had never seen him this afraid. Charlotte reached out and lightly touched her husband on the shoulder before turning back to her daughter. "Darling, your father and I were worried sick! Why didn't you come home? We thought the soldiers had kidnapped you or killed you or something! We went to find Callum, and he told us that you had told him you were going straight home!"

Maia flushed in embarrassment. "Mother, I'm sorry. I just remembered that I really wanted to finish this book today, so I came back here. I didn't realise it was so late."

Maia noticed that her parents were badly shaken and felt really bad for scaring them. "I really am sorry," she said softly, looking at the ground.

Her mother's expression softened and she moved forward to hug her daughter. "It doesn't matter dear, you're safe now. Come, let's go home." Maia nodded, and moved off to her house.

Charlotte and Mark lingered for a few moments. "Goddesses, I doubt I've been so afraid in my life," Charlotte said softly, the colour draining from her face as she once again began visualising all the things that could've happened.

Mark reached out and touched his wife's shoulder, gently pulling her thoughts away from those horrific scenarios. "There there my love, she's safe now. Let's stop thinking about what could have happened." As Mark said this, he removed his other hand from its almost painful grip on his sword. It was now obvious that the paleness of his features had not been entirely due to fear, but partly rage. If any of those guards had hurt his daughter in any way...Ganondorf or not, he'd rip them apart.

Angmar, who had quietly left her room when she heard the knock on her door, watched the young couple as they left the house. "I wonder how Maia got in here without my noticing. She's even more adept than my foster daughter was at hiding from me," she said softly to herself, a sad smile crossing her features as she thought of the beloved foster daughter she'd lost. _"This war has ruined too many lives, and for no real purpose."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next week, Maia found it increasingly difficult to leave the house. Her mother suddenly had heaps of work for her to do, and Maia knew better than to try and sneak off. Her eagerness to read the end of her book only increased as the week went on, especially as she was only able to read a little bit every now and then. Her parents kept dropping by to find her every chance she used to get away, so she had to keep swapping books without really getting anywhere. And Angmar would always be watching her, presumably to ensure that nothing happened to her.

Finally, after about two weeks of this time-juggling, Charlotte and Mark had to go to the palace to deliver their monthly allotment of weapons and artwork. They would be gone for a day or two, and arranged for Angmar to watch over Maia for them. Maia had smiled innocently and had suggested that she stay at Angmar's house to make it more convenient for the older woman, especially if her parents got back late (which they tended to do when the King locked his gates, making all visitors wait outside until he wanted to see them). Her parents finally agreed, and as they left very early in the morning, Maia arranged to go to Angmar's house once she woke up.

It was raining that day, and Maia hung her cloak on the rack to dry after squeezing the water out of it. She then shook her head slightly, and a few drops of water fell out of her golden locks. Angmar, who was sitting by the fire, smiled at her. "Good morning dear."

Maia smiled at Angmar as she walked over to the bookshelves. "Hello Angmar. The rain is awful today, so it isn't a good morning at all."

Angmar chuckled. "There is that. But that makes today a perfect day for sitting by the fireside and reading. Also, you need to get warm after being out in that dreadful weather. Callum!"

At her last words, Callum poked his head out of kitchen, a curious expression on his face. "Yes Angmar?" he said before then noticing Maia. "Oh, good morning Maia! Wait just a moment, and then I'll bring out some hot chocolate for you. I presume you've had breakfast?"

Maia smiled. "Yes, and that would be lovely," she said as she sat down on the cushions, leaving Angmar in the only armchair. Callum grinned at her, and then ducked back into the kitchen.

Maia watched the doorway for a few moments, and then turned back to Angmar, her hands moving to tie her golden hair into a loose ponytail with the band around her wrist. "Why is Callum here? Where's Lilia?"

Angmar smiled. "Lilia was staying with friends in Castle Town for a few days, and I guess she decided to stay longer when the storm hit. Callum said he would stay with me while she was away, as she left a few days ago."

Maia shrugged. "Fair enough. Oh, thank you Callum," she said as he returned and handed her a hot chocolate, not noticing him blush as their hands touched. Angmar raised an eyebrow slightly at that, and resolved to talk to Callum later.

Maia then turned her attention to the book in front of her on the ground. "So Angmar, what do you have planned for today?"

Angmar sighed. "Well dear, if this rain lets up a bit, Callum was going to help me over to my friend's house to look at her garden. She grows herbs and things, and has asked me which ones I'd like to take. And if the rain doesn't stop, I'll probably just have a nap after lunch. My bones don't agree with me when it rains, but some more sleep should fix them," she said with a smile.

Maia smiled also. "Well, I hope that they stop aching soon. Anyway, this rain looks like it will continue for some time. Callum, I challenge to you a game of chess!" she said, grinning at her friend.

Callum groaned. "No fair! You always win at that!"

And so the arguing and gaming began.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel: I was originally going to put more in this chapter, but then I realised how much extra I wanted to add, and thus decided to just make it a separate chapter. Don't worry, Maia will finish that book soon...I should put up a warning for spoilers, shouldn't I?

Link: (dryly) Yes.

Angel: Ah well, it should only be the next chapter, when Maia reads the end of the book, as I might actually talk about the end of the game and stuff. Though there is the whole thing with the Triforce too...oh well, maybe it could be mild spoilers...(sighs)

Oh yeah, and an anonymous reviewer asked me how Maia is a brunette when Link and Zelda are both blonde. Well, she is actually supposed to be blonde too, but I may have accidentally written at one point that she is a brunette (as my OC in my Kotor story is brunette, and I sometimes get confused with my OCs). But yes, she is definitely a blonde :D 

Please review!


End file.
